Diskussion:Jango Fett/Legends
Exzellent-Abstimmung vom November 2006 (bestanden) *'Pro': So, ich schlage schon mal einen zweiten Artikel vor. Little Ani hat gesagt dass am Anfang nicht so viele Artikel nominiert werden sollen, ich hoffe also dass ich deswegen keinen Anschiss bekomme ;-) Ich finde diesen Artikel sehr ausführlich und gut geschrieben. Er ist gut strukturiert und mit sehr vielen Bildern veranschaulicht! Was soll ich noch dazu sagen?! Echt SUPER!!! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:30, 1. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Nicht so zaghaft, Xargon! :) Ich meinte nur, dass vielleicht nicht gleich fünfzig Artikel zur Wahl aufgestellt werden, nur um dieses neue Feature auszureizen. Jedoch können beliebig viele Artikel aufgestellt werden, die den gestellten Anforderungen aber gerecht werden müssen. Dieser Artikel ist diesen Punkten absolut gerecht. Wirklich eine meisterhafte Leistung und ein großes Lob an RC-9393, der diesen tollen Artikel nicht nur geschrieben sondern auch hervorragend illustriert hat. --Anakin Skywalker 20:23, 1. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Ein sehr gut geschriebener, spannender und anregender Artikel, der sich flüssig liest. Jade-Skywalker 11:43, 2. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': kann mich nur anschließen.--Yoda41 16:20, 2. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Man kann sich wirklich nur anschließen: Einem der gefährlichsten Männer der Galaxis gebürt auch ein so fantastischer Artikel. Klasse Arbeit! Yoda5629 14:12, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Ein sehr umfassender und gut formulierter Artikel. RC-1313 "EXO" 16:37, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Ein gutes Beispiel für einen gewachsenen Artikel! Viele Benutzer formten diese herausragende Arbeit! Steffen Gebhart 16:32, 6. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': GIGANTISCH! Nach der Überarbeitung ist das das Beste, was ich hier bisher gelesen habe! Warum wird der Artikel seines Sohns Boba Fett nicht auch für den "Exzellente Artikel"-Award vorgeschlagen ?Locutus21 00:14, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ergreife die Initiative und tue es! Denkst du, ein Artikel ist wirklich top und sehr gut geschrieben, dann kannst du ihn nominieren. Jeder kann das...! ;) --Anakin Skywalker 13:14, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) Der Artikel wurde mit acht Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme vorzeitig zu einem exzellenten Artikel ausgezeichnet. Die Abstimmung ist somit beendet. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:19, 10. Nov 2006 (CET) Jangos Kopf Hm ich muss hier mal was los werden und zwar habe ich mich schon längere Zeit mit dem Thema beschäftig aber fällt mir nix dazu ein und zwar wieso fällt Jangos kopf eigentlich nicht aus seinem Helm als Boba ihn in Angriff der Klonkrieger hochhebt? Dafür muss es doch eine Erklärung geben Jango 03:44, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Weil Jangos Kopf direkt nach Mace Windus Schwerthieb aus dem Helm flog. Ich glaube man kann im Film noch einen Schatten sehen, wie der Kopf aus dem Helm geschleudert wird. Mace schaut dann überrascht hinterher, weil er vermutlich dachte, Jango sei ein Droide und kein lebendes Wesen. Als Boba dann später den Helm hochhebt, ist ja der Kopf seines Vaters schon draußen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:34, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Echt? Das habe ich gar nicht gesehen das erklärt es natürlich. Danke Ani Jango 11:59, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich glaube nicht, dass Mace Windu dachte, dass Jango Fett ein Droide ist denn schließlich hat Mace Windu Jango Fett auf der Tribüne mit seinem Laserschwert bedroht, wo Jango seinen Helm nicht trug. Den Helm hat er sich ja erst aufgesetzt nachdem die Superkampfdroiden kamen. Desweiteren war Mace Windu doch auch im selben Raum mit Yoda anwesend als Obi-Wan Kenobi berichtete, dass die Kloner mit Hilfe des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett eine Klonarmee produziert und Droiden kann man ja schlecht klonen. ;) Also ansonsten hat LittleAni Recht. Man sieht noch kurz einen Schatten vom Kopf als dieser aus dem Helm flog. Man muss aber schon gut darauf achten. Mir ist das damals im Kino auch nicht aufgefallen. Erst später auf DVD habe ich den Schatten bemerkt. ^^ --Darth Regnat 19:21, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Da hast du schon Recht, aber hat Obi-Wan Mace Windu berichtet, wie Jango Fett aussieht? Wenn nicht, ist es auch kein Wunder, dass Mace ihn für einen Droide gehalte haben könnte. Boba 19:25, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Nein das Aussehen hat er nicht beschrieben. Naja aber wie gesagt: Er hat Jango Fett auf Geonosis auf der Tribüne mit seinem Laserschwert bedroht als Jango keinen Helm trug und hat deshalb schließlich gesehen, dass er kein Droide ist. --Darth Regnat 01:19, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Windu hätte ihn ja auch für einen Replikanten Droiden, der aussieht wie ein Mensch, gehalten haben. --Darth Sakord 20:32, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) Die Tatsache, dass Mace Windu Jango für einen Droiden hielt ist falsch! Ich besitze ein Buch mit dem Titel "Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone". Darin schreibt Mace Windu in sein Tagebuch folgendes hinein:" Jango Fett starrt vor Waffen. Der geborene Killer: Der tödlichste Mann der Galaxis." Demnach muss Jangos Ruf ihm wohl vorrausgeeilt sein! --Jango Vhett 21:50, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kooperation mit Dooku/Tyrannus Wenn ich den Artikel, der im Übrigen tatsächlich exzellent ist, richtig verstanden habe, dann wird Jango ja von Tyrannus beauftragt. Aber Tyrannus ist ja auch Dooku, und der führte ja einst die Jedi an, die die Wahren Mandalorianer bis auf Jango töteten. Also müsste Jango doch eigentlich einen extremen Hass auf Dooku haben, oder? Ist er etwa so von seiner Loyalität seinen Auftraggebern gegenüber besessen? Denn eigentlich müsste er ja unter allen Umständen gegn Dooku arbeiten. Ansonsten ist der Artikel echt super, genau wie der über Boba Fett! Darth Yoda 22:58, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Erklärung: Kopfgeldjäger können nicht wählerisch sein. Wer bereit ist, sich mehrfach klonen zu lassen, dem ist es auch Wurst, was ein Ex-Jedi mit der Armee anfangt. Allerdings erinnere ich mich irgendwie, dass Dooku Jango versichterte, seine Klone würden die jedi-Ritter (die für den Tod der "Wahren Mandalorianer" verantwortlich waren) ausrotten - was ja im End effekt ja wirklich geschah... Vielleich war jango nicht so doof wie die Kloner und wusste, dass die Jedi mit der Armee ganz und garnicht einverstanden gewesen wären. Dooku hätte der KUS wahrscheinlich weiß gemacht, sie würden die Klonarmee am ende bekommen. Aber dann kam Meister Kenobi dazwischen und... Reine Spekulation, wie gesagt... Um Boba tut's mir richtig leid; Mandaloreaner und Jedi-ritter haben immer gewisse Differenzen. Jangos Tod - Episode II Hallo alle miteinander! Es gibt da etwas das mich schon länger beschäftigt: Wenn, nehmen wir mal, Jango Fett nicht von Mace Windu in der Arena getötet wurde und er so lange überleben würde bis die Klone einträfen, was würde passieren? Ich meine Jango ist ihr "Bruder" so gesagt. Würde er sich wirkich überwinden können einen seiner genetisch gleichen Verwandten zu töten. Nun ja, er ist vielleicht ein verdammt guter und rücksichtsloser Kopfgeldjäger, aber er war ja auch liebender Vater. Und die Klone? Hätten sie sich gegen die Republik gewandt , wie im Fall Roan Shryne, Olee Starstone und Master Bol Chatak. Oder haben sie(die Produzenten) ihn deshalb sterben lassen, bevor die Klone kamen. Vielen Dank im Vorraus! Hätt mich echt interessiert! --Maximilian Shryne 20:19, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Meines Wissens nach war Jango laut seinem Vertrag mit Tyranus keinesfalls verpflichtet, weder für die Separatisten, noch die Republik zu kämpfen. Er sollte eigentlich nur die Klone ausbilden. Im Roman zu Episode II wird außerdem angedeutet, dass er vorhatte, sich nach Abschluss des Vertrags mit Boba auf einen abgelegenen Planeten zurückzuziehen. In demselben Roman wird hingegen auch angedeutet, dass er für keinen der Klone irgendwelche persönlichen Gefühle hegte, während das jedoch eigentlich anderen Quellen widerspricht, in denen eindeutig festgestellt ist, dass es ihm genauso wie allen anderen mandalorianischen Ausbildern wichtig war, den Klonen, die sie ausbildeten - in Jangos Fall den Alpha-ARCs - durch die Übermittlung der mandalorianischen Kultur eine Seele zu verschaffen. Auch wenn in Battlefront II Jango für die Seps kämpft, ist das ja wohl mehr als eindeutig unkanonisch. Nein, Jango hat durch den Klonauftrag derartig viel Geld verdient, dass es vermutlich auch unmöglich gewesen wäre, ihn für die Klonkriege anzuheuern, wenn er sich mit Boba auf einen Planeten zurückziehen und sich ausschließlich der Ausbildung des Jungen hätte widmen konnte. Ach, und ich denke, solche "was wäre wenn"-Fragen gehören eigentlich mehr in irgendein Forum als in eine Wiki, die ausschließlich auf Fakten beruht. Gruß, Fordo Ka'ra 21:34, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Jangos Arme Ich weiß nicht genau wann und wo, aber irgendwo habe ich gelesen, dass Jango merkwürdige Unterarmtatoowierungen hat. Ist an der Behauptung was dran? --Jango Vhett 09:33, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, wird im Roman zu Episode Zwei gesagt. Pandora Diskussion 12:19, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Der Roman ist nicht ganz so nah am Film; beim Kampf zwischen Obi-Wan und Jango steht auch mehrmals, wie Obi-Wan Jangos Gesichtsausdruck sieht, was aufgrund des Helmes relativ schwierig gewesen sein dürfte, von daher ist es fragwürdig, inwieweit man den Roman als Quelle für solche Details hernehmen kann. Dass sich Mandalorianer tätowieren lassen ist allerdings auch in KOTOR vorgekommen; Canderous Ordo hat dort ein mandalorianisches Symbol auf dem rechten Oberarm. Fordo Ka'ra 14:51, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ok, wenn es also stimmt, dass Jango diese Tatoowierungen hat, haben diese dann irgend eine bestimmte Bedeutung, oder machen Mandalorianer das einfach so? --Jango Vhett 17:11, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Hey, wenn der Roman die einzige Quelle ist weiß hier niemand mehr darüber als du, da die Tätowierungen nicht genauer beschrieben werden. Aber es werden wohl irgendwelche mandalorianischen Symbole sein. Übrigens ist es unmöglich, dass Obi-Wan Jangos Arme wirklich gesehen hat; im Film hatte er eine langärmlige Tunika an und der Film steht als Quelle an erster Stelle. Fordo Ka'ra 20:42, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) aber mandalorianer tätowieren sich eigentlich nicht, aus volksgründen oder so--RC-8015-Fi 16:52, 27. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bild doppelt im Artikel Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass das Bild von Jango Fett doppelt im Artikel drin ist, einmal als Infobox-Bild und einmal hier. Zudem sagt das Bild gar nichts aus, schon gar nicht, was unter dem Bild geschrieben steht. Daher denke ich, dass man das Bild gerne weglassen könnte. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 13:47, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Größe in republic commando true colors seite 292 steht das jango kleiner ist, als die klone.--RC-8015-Fi 11:56, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Solche Angaben sind, sofern sie anderen Quellen widersprechen, in der Regel vernachässigbar. Eine rein optisch exake Kopie kann nunmal nicht vom Original abweichen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:34, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::hast du die stelle gelesen? da steht dass jango schlechte ehrnährung hatte, die klone aber komplett durchdachte und überwachte und perfekte ernährung--RC-8015-Fi 16:39, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich besitze das Buch nicht. Du musst dich eben an das was ich geschrieben habe gewöhnen, sowas kommt nicht unbedingt selten vor. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:00, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::dann sollte die größe allerdings rausgenommen werden, wenn es dafür keine quele gibt--RC-8015-Fi 13:16, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::"sofern sie anderen Quellen widersprechen" deutet darauf hin, dass es Quellen gibt, die das andere behaupten. BrawlMaser 13:28, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ja, aber welche quelle?--RC-8015-Fi 14:44, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::In der Star Wars Datenbank Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 14:48, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass quasi jegliches Material, in dem die Größe eines Klonkriegers genannt wird als Quelle dient. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:09, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Das ist doch grad die Diskussion, dass das eben nicht so sein soll... 'Pandora Diskussion 21:16, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) TCW könnte man nicht noch einfügen,das sich jango fett nach seiner akte oft in den unteren eben von cosucant aufhielt???mfg Mace Window 12:34, 29. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Halte ich ja für irrelevant. Solches Meta-Wissen braucht kein Leser. GAR ☠ 13:34, 29. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Volk Jango Fett ist kein Mandalorianer, nur weil er eine mandalorianische Rüstung trägt, denn in Star wars the Clone Wars fragt Obi-Wan die Herogin von Mandalore ob ihr ein Mandalorianer names Jango Fett bekannt ist, weil er die Rüstung an hatte und sie sagt nein, denn er ist wie bereits auf seiner Seite von Concord Dawn